I Hate Everything About You
by LunnVic
Summary: Spoilers último capítulo. Allen ha escuchado la conversación que el Jefe de Rama Bak mantuvo con Kanda en Asia. Ahora, Kanda busca al exorcista, y Allen teme que quiera matarlo por espía.


_Bueno… pues éste es mi primer Yullen, XD. Es un One Shot de 5 páginas a Word (wow!) y la primera vez que me atrevo con algo como esto. Kanda es muy difícil de controlar (y eso que todo lo hago desde el POV de Allen), pero siempre me da la sensación de que se pone a hacer lo que le da la gana, y creo que me quedó algo Ooc u.u_

_Y nunca sé qué nombre poner primero en lo de las parejas. Si Kanda primero o Allen primero en orden alfabético, XD._

_Y, ah, hay cosas que no cuadran. Pero es porque quise explicar muchas cosas en un solo shot, así que me dije a mí misma que mejor incompleto y luego lo desarrollaría (algún día) en un fic, XD.-_

_Buah, no me enrollo más. –Man no me pertenece. Si me perteneciese, quitaría la R del "Gray", y entonces el título tendría mucho más sentido (L)._

_Los reviews son buenos para la salud =). Aunque se aceptan cartas bomba, siempre he querido saber cómo funcionan (8)_

_**Dedicado a Bocata de Yaoi, por meterme en el malo-mundo del Yullen y a Hermachís, por animarme a subir esta patata =)**_

_____________________________________

**(I Hate) Everything About You.**

_Y la Oscuridad que os rodea a vosotros dos es tan profunda… que no puedo ver como sacaros de ahí. Es frustrante._

La. Sol. La. Si… La. Sol. La. Si… La. Sol. La. Si… La. Sol. Mi. Re…

Esas palabras daban vueltas en mi cabeza mientras mis dedos pulsaban aquellas teclas ya tan conocidas para mí. Aquellas teclas de un color azul grisáceo que ya parecían marcadas en capas de suciedad y sudor de las veces que habían sido marcadas.

Yo no había querido escuchar aquello. Yo sólo había ido allí a buscarlo. Komui nos lo había dicho claramente: "_Kanda está en la Rama asiática. Id a buscarlo_". Teníamos una misión en Istanbul y, aunque últimamente nos mandaban a muchas misiones juntos y lo último que quería era verle de nuevo, tampoco quería dejarlo atrás. O desobedecer una orden, tal y como estaban las cosas para mí.

Yo no había querido escuchar aquello. Simplemente, consideraba la Rama Asiática como una segunda casa, y quizá por eso pensaba que podía explorar libremente todos sus rincones de nuevo, sin pararme a pensar porqué Kanda estaba allí, o si era una conversación demasiado privada como para que yo estuviese espiando.

Por eso, al salir al balcón frío y a rebosar de flores, las palabras de Bak, arrodillado ante Kanda, me retumbaron en los oídos. Oí a Kanda protestar con esa voz tan impersonal, fruncir los labios, molesto. Bak temblaba en el suelo.

Y, entonces, él había alzado la vista hacia mí. Parecía que había sabido que había estado ahí todo el tiempo. Sólo estrechó sus ojos. Se levantó cual felino y atravesó todo el balcón, yo sólo podía mirarle. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que me tomó de la ropa y tiró de mí hasta atravesar el Arca.

Me encogí en mí mismo hasta casi parecer una pelota. Sentí a Timcanpy mordisquear mi pelo, pero ignoré al golem por completo. En realidad, nadie me había reprochado nada, o echado en cara mi espionaje involuntario. Pero eso no era razón para que me reprendiese a mí mismo, claro.

-Eh, tú, mirón.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente. Al menos podría haberme dicho algo de eso. Con ese tono suyo que sólo utilizaba conmigo. Como desprecio, odio, insignificancia. Como si jamás fuese a llegar a su altura. Hundí el rostro en el hueco de mis rodillas.

-Abre de una vez.

Sentí un escalofrío, perdido, y alcé la vista. La enorme pantalla de la sala del piano me reflejaba a un Kanda erguido y quieto, de brazos cruzados, con la vista fija en algún punto del cielo. A lo mejor había venido a matarme. Me mordí el labio inferior, y dudé en si tocar la nota _Mi_ que abriría un portal entre él y yo.

-¿Kanda? –probé, tanteando su enfado.

Él alzo la vista hacia arriba:

-No es seguro hablar así. Link ya te está buscando, y si oye tu voz flotando por el Arca ya te puedes dar por muerto, moyashi.

-Soy…

-Cierra la boca y ábreme.

Pulsé la tecla, que se hundió bajo la presión con un leve silbido. La luz de la puerta iluminó la estancia ya de por sí clara.

El portal se cerró tras él, y yo desvié la vista. No había esperado verlo tan pronto, puesto que durante la misión a Istanbul ni me miró ni hizo intento alguno de mirarme siquiera. Unos cuantos akumas de nivel tres, la Inocencia recuperada y de vuelta a casa, a ser perseguido constantemente por Link. Quizá por eso Komui me mandaba tantas misiones junto a Kanda últimamente. Sólo con la tensión de estar al lado del japonés y la preocupación por los akumas eran suficientes como para olvidarme de Link, de Leverrier y de toda acusación contra mí. Seguía encogido en mí mismo, e intenté estirarme, mostrar algo de entereza. Kanda sólo me miraba, de brazos cruzados.

-Yo… –comencé, sin saber por donde empezar.

Él no me interrumpió, como debería haber hecho. O como me esperaba que hiciera. Así que me iba a dejar explicarme. Eso era más que extraño.

-No quería escucharlo. Yo sólo… te estaba buscando. Komui me mandó.

-Komui te mandó buscarme a la Rama y quedarte plantado a escucharnos. Muy típico –me cortó, cínico. Desvié la vista.

-Lo siento, Kanda.

Puso los ojos en blanco, y se acercó una de las sillas dispersas por la habitación. Se sentó y me miró.

-¿Y bien? –dijo entonces.

Lo miré, receloso. Pestañeó, seguía esperando. ¿Esperando a qué? Ya me había disculpado. Y con Kanda sólo había dos opciones: o iniciaba una pelea allí mismo por "mirón", como me había llamado antes, o simplemente daba media vuelta y se marchaba por donde había venido.

-¿Y… bien? –repetí, perdido.

Kanda bufó.

-¿Qué te parezco?

Me descolocó completamente. Efectivamente, nunca sabrás por donde te saldrá Kanda. Me quedé con la boca abierta, hasta que Timcanpy me tiró de nuevo del pelo, haciéndome reaccionar con un quejido.

-Pues… –busqué las palabras-. Eso explica muchas cosas, supongo.

Alzó una ceja. Él quería más. Quería una opinión, algo sincero. No quería ni una disculpa de Bak, ni un desprecio de Leverrier. Ni siquiera los cuidados de Komui o las revisiones de Zhu. Quería una opinión de alguien totalmente desligado a él. De alguien que le odiase. Fruncí el ceño. Realmente Kanda quería escuchar lo horrible que era.

-¿Cosas como qué? –insistió él, sin moverse un ápice.

Se me escapó una pequeña sonrisa, y comencé a sentirme nervioso. Me removí, inquieto, bajo el escrutinio de su mirada.

-Eso explica… creo… tu frialdad. Por qué no te quieres relacionar con los demás. Te sientes superior, porque lo eres, pero… creo que no eres así. Muchas veces nos has protegido, y eso después de jurar y perjurar que nos dejarías atrás.

No dijo nada.

-¿Cuánto de humano eres, Kanda?

Se encogió de hombros:

-No lo sé, realmente. Sólo sé que no puedo morir. O, al menos, antes no podía. Debo ser… sólo tengo de humano el físico. No puedo ver qué es lo que está pensando. No sé si también utilizaron Akumas conmigo.

Silencio. Bajé la vista.

-Pero eres tú –susurré.

-¿Hum?

Lo miré:

-Puede que no seas humano, pero eres tú mismo. Ha sido lo que hay dentro de ti quien ha luchado contra akumas y Noés. Te has forjado a ti mismo, aun sin saber lo que eres. Eso ya es suficiente para que nadie tenga que cuestionarte, ¿no lo crees?

Esbozó una sonrisa torcida:

-Estás pensando en ti, ¿verdad?

Asentí lentamente:

-Yo tampoco sé lo que tengo dentro. Y he luchado, he matado, he muerto y he revivido. Y, aún así, hay algo… esto… –me llevé la mano a la marca de mi ojo izquierdo- que no sé lo que es. Está creciendo dentro de mí. Él.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos largos minutos. Pensé que se iría. Pero él seguía allí, parecía que tenía que decir algo más, y esperé. Pero pasaba el tiempo, y el silencio iba robándonos oxígeno. Me decidí a hablar de nuevo:

-No soy humano. No del todo.

-Yo tampoco –contestó.

-Lucho contra Akumas porque sé lo que es querer que alguien vuelva. Y porque sólo así puedo liberarlos. Sé que… está mal sentir afecto por los Akumas, pero… no puedo verlos de otra forma.

Kanda se estiró sobre su silla en silencio.

-Yo pienso que cualquiera de ellos pudo ser yo. Y por eso los mato. No quiero ser sustituido. Quiero ser humano.

Alcé la cabeza, mirándolo con sorpresa.

-Pues eres un humano de lo más desagradable –ironicé.

Él rió sarcásticamente.

-Eso pretendía.

-¿Por qué?

Por primera vez, fue él quien desvió la vista.

-Debo encontrar a esa persona. Pero no sé quién es, ni que significa ese mensaje. Sólo sé que hay alguien que debo encontrar, y que esa es la única condición por la que estoy vivo. Por eso no me debo involucrar con nadie más, o me distorsionará los pensamientos. O eso creo.

Nuevo silencio. Timcanpy se metió por debajo de mi camiseta, y torcí el gesto. Y se me ocurrió algo que decir, como por arte de magia:

-¿Y si ya la has encontrado?

Bufó:

-No lo creo. Komui dijo que me daría cuenta.

-Oh.

Me entró curiosidad. Me incliné para estar más cerca de él. Kanda se puso rígido, mirándome con desconfianza.

-¿Qué pasa, moyashi?

-¿Cómo te darías cuenta? De que es esa persona, digo.

-Según ese loco, porque yo saldría de mi "mutismo autoimpuesto".

Me recosté sobre el borde del piano, pensativo. Había algo que me impulsaba a buscar también a aquella persona. Quizá así, Kanda podría ser como cualquier otro humano. Porque eso era lo que quería, ¿no? Y yo también quería ayudarlo. Quería ayudarlo desde el primer momento, desde la primera vez que sentí una insana lástima por Kanda. Desde la primera vez que pensé que Kanda debería tener alguien a su lado que le ayudase en el día a día o, por lo menos, que conversase con él sin que su trabajo como Exorcista saliese a flote. Pero siempre me había dicho a mí mismo que el japonés era demasiado orgulloso para reclamar algo como aquello.

-Quizá es Lavi –tanteé-. Es el único que nunca te tuvo un miedo real.

Kanda alzó una ceja, divertido:

-¿Quieres decir que tú me tienes miedo?

Titubeé, herido en el orgullo y pillado por completo. Y decidí decir la verdad, dado que él nunca mentía.

-En cierta manera, sí.

Entonces, Kanda se levantó. Ante su movimiento inesperado, yo me alcé también, alarmado. Alargué una mano hacia él y tomé la tela de su uniforme fuertemente en mi mano. Había dado media vuelta para marcharse de nuevo.

-¡Espera! –le grité.

Giró la cabeza para mirarme. Estaba sonriendo con sarcasmo, pero notaba incomodidad en su mirada. ¿Lo había molestado?

-No quiero "asustarte" más, moyashi.

-No me estabas asustando. No ahora.

Me miró a los ojos. Quizá era la primera vez que lo miraba tan fijamente, fuera del campo de batalla. Siempre había creído que sus ojos eran negros. Pero eran verdes. Un verde botella muy oscuro, como un cristal olvidado en las profundidades de algún frío lago del Norte.

-Te gusta ser un monstruo, ¿no es eso? –dije atropelladamente, sin soltar su uniforme-. Has venido sólo para regodearte de lo fuerte, imponente, inmortal y aceptado que eres, ¿verdad? ¡Te da absolutamente igual ser un experimento! ¡Te _gusta_ serlo!

Apretó los dientes sin dejar de mirarme. Estrujé aún más fuerte su ropa en mi mano.

-Has venido… sólo para asegurarte de que ser igual a ti no me hará temerte menos.

Kanda se libró de mí, y me encontré su mano apretando fuertemente mi muñeca. Torcí el gesto.

-Tú y yo no somos iguales –me cortó, con un tono contenido de quien evita no gritar-. Yo soy Kanda. Soy un exorcista de segunda generación. Y tú eres el moyashi llorica que debe de estar volviendo loco al Noah que lleva dentro con sus gilipolleces, ¿entiendes?

Me zarandeó, y me encogí en mí mismo instintivamente. Me iba a matar. Me iba a matar allí mismo, seguro. Se inclinó hacia mí, y su rostro quedó a centímetros del mío. Cerré los ojos fuertemente.

-Y, sí –lo oí decir-. Vine para asegurarme de que aún me tenías miedo.

-¿Por… qué? –logré susurrar. Y fue entonces cuando me dí cuenta que, más que aterrado, estaba fascinado. Fascinado por aquella fuerza violenta y arrolladora que había estallado contra mí. No era la primera vez que Kanda perdía los estribos conmigo. No era la primera vez que dejaba su frialdad aparte para gritarme cuatro cosas. Pero sí era el único que conseguía que se comportase así. Sentía los latidos de mi corazón presionándome las sienes. Pero no estaba asustado. Quería que me siguiese gritando.

Entonces, se hizo la luz en el centro de mis pensamientos, y lo miré, boquiabierto.

Él parecía haberlo comprendido más rápido que yo. Porque yo no quería creerlo. Él tampoco, pero aceptarlo había sido más fácil aún que negarlo.

-Soy yo, ¿verdad?

-Si vas a decir algo, afírmalo, no lo preguntes –espetó.

-Soy yo –repetí. Me dejé hundir en sus pupilas-. Esa persona.

No respondió. Tiró de mí muñeca, arrastrándome contra él. Choqué con su pecho, y alcé la cabeza para protestar. No pude. Sus labios se encontraron con los míos con fuerza, más una presión de sorpresa que un beso. Debería retroceder, o huir, o agredirlo. Pero sólo correspondí aquel beso, sintiendo cómo su lengua invadía mi boca y encontraba la mía.

Se separó de mí, y lo seguí un par de centímetros, buscando un poco más de contacto. Lo miré, y retrocedí al instante. Kanda me miraba con una expresión extraña, como evaluándome. Volvió a besarme. De nuevo, la pérdida de control me hizo pegarme a él como si de un imán se tratase. Jadeé cuando me separó bruscamente.

-Si Komui se refería a algo como esto, creo que debo matarlo.

Reí. Kanda seguía inspeccionándome, como si me viese por primera vez.

-Sí, creo que eres tú.

-Perfecto –concluí con él, y aquella vez fui yo quien buscó sus labios.

-Oye, ¿qué es esto? –le oí decir entre mis labios.

Fastidiado por la interrupción, miré hacia abajo, sus manos agarraban la bata azul cielo que llevaba puesta. Fruncí el ceño, perdido.

-Me lo dio la Jefa de Enfermeras. Para mientras estamos en la enfermería.

-Es mío –me cortó.

Lo miré.

-Oh.

Me libré de sus manos y comencé a quitármela rápidamente para devolvérsela. Mis dedos de trababan con los nudos. Le oí reírse descaradamente.

-Espera, ya lo hago yo.

Volvió a besarme. Mucho más profundo que antes. Me pegué a él de nuevo, acariciando por primera vez aquel liso pelo negro, buscando la cinta que lo mantenía sujeto. Kanda deshacía los nudos de la prenda sin prisa, pero sin pausa.

Lo ví tirar la bata al suelo sin ningún miramiento.

Y, tras la bata, fue todo lo demás.


End file.
